For many electrical switching applications, it is necessary for a switch to remain open for relatively long periods of time. In order for a micromachined electromagnetic switch to operate in such manner, current in its actuator coil must flow continuously to keep the switch closed. Disadvantageously, this can lead to excessive losses in the coil and may result in undesirable heating. In addition, a reliable spring which can keep the switch in a fixed position is difficult to make by micromachining processes. Furthermore, to maintain such a switch in a fixed position, especially in the open position, a force greater than that which can be continuously applied by an actuator coil is often needed.
Accordingly, a micromachined electromagnetic switch is desirable which is capable of maintaining fixed on and off positions even for relatively long periods of time, as needed, without excessive heating and coil losses. Moreover, in order for such a switch to be practicable, it should be relatively easily and reliably manufactured.